1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the planting art or, more particularly, to an improved planting arrangement in which a panel according to the principles of the present invention may be utilized connected together with various numbers of similar panels to define various sizes frusto-conical combined root deflectors and watering collars.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
When trees, shrubberies or the like are planted adjacent to curbs, sidewalks, roadways, gutters, foundations or other similar structures, it has been found that very often the roots from such trees or shrubs, with time, grow sufficiently so that the adjacent structures may be uplifted, cracked or otherwise disturbed from their desired position. Even where there are no such pavements, sidewalks, roadways or the like adjacent to the trees or shrubs, it has been found that roots tends to grow in diameter, and when a root has grown close to the surface, the root has also grown larger in diameter. Therefore, it tends to project above the surface of the ground. Since there is, additionally, often erosion of the soil around such trees or shrubs, the projection of the roots is exacerbated by the loss of such soil and unsightly root projections are visible.
It is known that roots from growing trees, shrubs or the like grow, generally, outwardly and downwardly. Roots do not grow upwardly. However, if the outwardly direction of the roots is at a comparatively shallow angle and the roots are growing close to the surface, there will be the above described problems with adjacent pavements, sidewalks, roadways, curbs or the like as well as the unsightly root projections in the surrounding ground surface even when no such structures are adjacent.
In order to prevent such effects from the roots, there have heretofore been known various types of root barriers, root deflectors and the like. The purpose of such root barriers, root deflectors or the like that have heretofore been utilized have been to deflect the growing roots from such a tree or shrub downwardly a predetermined distance before such roots can progress a significant distance outwardly. It has been found that an approximately 18" depth from the ground surface is satisfactory for depth of such root deflection.
Many devices have heretofore been utilized in an attempt to provide a root deflector. It is well known that corrugated metal strips have long been used to be as such root deflectors when placed around growing trees or shrubs and the corrugations provide vertically oriented ribs or channels which direct the roots downwardly to a level beneath the lower edge of the corrugated metal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,279 illustrates a generally box-like structure utilized to help direct roots downwardly before such roots grow outwardly but such structures as illustrated therein require differential sizes for different size planting units.
Many other type of interconnected root barriers or other type structures have heretofore been proposed for utilization to solve the above problems. The following United I States Patents illustrate the wide variety of such devices or other structures that have been proposed.
______________________________________ U.S. Patents ______________________________________ No. Des. 33,332 P. J. Wilson October 9, 1900 No. 78,233 P. Poullain May 26, 1868 No. 100,300 M. Ludlum March 1, 1870 No. 109,098 A. S. Adams Nov. 8, 1870 No. 117,378 J. W. Brook July 25, 1871 No. 173,446 C. D. Cottman Feb. 15, 1876 No. 243.307 F. Saniter June 21, 1881 No. 405,552 F. Harlan June 18, 1889 No. 586,485 J. F. Guyn July 13, 1897 No. 965,601 A. Rockwood July 26, 1910 No. 1,500,917 R. J. Bell March 2, 1923 No. 1,530,109 P. M. Cummings March 17, 1925 No. 1,636,625 J. W. Conrad July 19, 1927 No. 1,931,602 S. T. Colman Oct. 24, 1933 No. 1,977,021 W. Spencer Oct. 16, 1934 No. 2,017,308 L. H. Elmer Oct. 20, 1934 No. 2,094,519 C. W. Ballard Sept. 28, 1937 No. 2,436,770 I. Hill et al Feb. 24, 1948 No. 2,769,277 W. B. Keelor Nov. 6, 1956 No. 2,859,558 A. Hallum Nov. 11, 1958 No. 3,053,010 J. C. DeShazor Sept. 11, 1962 No. 3,415,013 D. D. Galbraith Dec. 10, 1968 No. 3,485,449 J. L. Wilson Dec. 23, 1969 No. 3,889,416 Bergeron et al June 17, 1975 No. 3,951,294 C. A. Wilson April 20, 1976 No. 4,642,938 R. P. Georges Feb. 17, 1987 No. 4,665,645 Schau, III et al May 19, 1987 ______________________________________
None of the above identified patents, however, have shown or suggested the solution to the problem of providing an effective root barrier structure which may be conveniently adapted to the "standard" sizes utilized in the tree and shrub planting industry such as 5-gallon, 15-gallon or 24 inch "box" a 32" balled in burlap trees, be long lasting and provide not only a watering collar but also act as a watering collar and prevent root girdling and prevention of root bound trees.
Further, in order to minimize cost and storage volume requirements, it is preferred that there be provided a structure that is adaptable to, at least, the above mentioned "standard" planting sizes of 5-gallon, 15-gallon and 24" box. Such structure should also, preferably, be comparatively low in cost, easy to install and assemble, and have an operational life long enough to ensure the proper deflection of the roots. Such structure should also, if possible, provide a watering collar so that water may be directed more precisely onto the root area.
Accordingly, there has long been a need for a combined root deflector and watering collar which will not only prevent damage from growing roots from a tree or shrub but also will minimize watering costs by providing a collar into which water for watering the tree or shrub may be directed to minimize waste water.